overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beagle
Beagle is the latest hero of Overwatch. Beagle is an ex-junker who travels around the world with her omnic companion Greer. She fights with a double-edged buzzsaw staff that also allows her to fire the saw blades at her targets. Appearance Beagle has blue eyes and a blonde, short braided hairstyle. Beagle wears a strapless, burgundy leather corset with a cropped icy blue leather jacket. She also wears navy blue leather trousers and black laced steel toe boots. On both of her collarbones there is a tattoo of a flying raven. She has a slim but muscular physique. Greer appears a head hanging from the back of Beagle's waist and has green eyes. Personality Beagle is primarily jubilant and excitable. She carries a lot of energy and maintains a lust for life. Her adventure started with her curiousity about the outside world. When in battle, she's ecstatic with her surroundings and revels in fighting her opponents. Due to her upbringing in Junkertown, she's manic, plucky and fearless in the face of danger. Much to the annoyance of Greer. She's an impulsive chatterbox, which often irritates some of her teammates. She's also devoted to her cousin, the Junkertown Queen. Greer, on the other hand, is more level headed and down to earth than Beagle. Greer is intelligent, cultured and displays great detective skills. Greer is able to translate foreign languages and guide Beagle in battle and explain the world to her. He's exhausted by Beagle's antics but sees her as a daughter he never had. He describes the relationship as "trying to drive a runaway truck. I can't stop her but I can still steer her away from hurting innocents". Backstory Claire was born and raised in the outback-turned-Junkertown and was sheltered from the outside world. While the queen was rising through the ranks as gladiator, Clair was trained on how to use her buzzsaw staff and how to protect the future queen. One day, after a day of protecting the queen. She heard the voice of an omnic reciting Christina Rossetti's poem "Goblin Market", and found herself fascinated by the crippled omnic. Each night, after her shift, she would secretly meet her new friend, who would tell her stories and recite poems for her. He called himself Greer and explained he was a private investigator from "Beagle Agencies". Upon hearing the name, Claire "adopted" the name Beagle as a nickname. After a week, Greer asked Claire to kill him. Not wanting to lose her friend, Clair decaptitated him and brought his head to Bruce, who begrudingly agreed to fix him and bring him back to life. Greer wasn't happy but he was relieved to be free of his state. Bruce explained to Claire that she can't keep an omnic as a friend around Junkertown and the goons will just kill Greer again. Claire responded by spontaniously deciding to leave Junkertown to explore the world with Greer. She left a note for her cousin and simply rode a motorcycle out of Junkertown in the dead of night. However, due to Claire's poor penmanship, the Queen of Junkertown misunderstood the note and believed Clair was kidnapped. Leading her to orchestrate a manhunt for Clair's "kidnapper", Beagle. Now Claire and Greer's journey is riddled with bounty hunters and assassins hunting her to save her from "Beagle". Weapon: Buzzsaw Staff The buzzsaw staff is a melee weapon that has a frontal area of attack. It does 75 damage with an additional 5 points of bleeding damage. It has a 7m range and does 1.8 swings per second. Abilities *''Passive: Double Jump: Beagle can do a double jump and can climb vertical surfaces. *''Slashing Swipe: Beagle leaps over the target and slashes her staff against their head. Depending on the size of the target, the ability can do a maximum of 110 damage to the target. This takes 12 seconds to recharge. *''Blade Rush: ''Beagle launches a saw blade the target. This does 95 damage to the target and does an additional 5 points of bleeding damage. It takes 6 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Feral Fury Beagle splits her staff into two seperate axes. She gains intense strength and speed, and gains 750 points of health. She deals 200 points damage per strike and the ultimate lasts for 8 seonds. Trivia *Beagle's weapon was inspired by Madworld's Shogun Kokushimusou. *Beagle's appearance was based on Harley Quinn's from Telltales Batman. *Beagle's personality was largely based on singer Fleur East and Harley Quinn from the episode "Harley's Holliday" from Batman the Animated Series. *Beagle's battle style was based on Norse berserkers and Krieg from Borderlands 2. *Greer's name means "watchful" or "watcher". *When launching her sawblades, she may say "Let it rip!". This is a reference to Beyblade. *Beagle's surname is portmanteau of two words. Honning is Norwegian and Danish for "honey" and Rhea is a Greek name meaning "flowing". Combined, the name means "honey flowing". *The raven tattoos on her collarbones are in reference to Huginn and Muninn from Norse mythology.